Predefinição:Vegetation/doc
This template is the parent of and and is not meant to be called directly. The Usage description of the parameters are defined here and transcluded into the child templates to keep from having duplicate documentation pages. Parameters ; image : Optional. An image of the plant or fungus. Just specify the file name. For backward compatibility and tags should still work. The image will be resized to fit the infobox. ; caption: Optional. A brief explanation of what the image shows. This field will be italicized for you. ; name : Required. Typically, the name of the page, each word capitalized. ; othernames : Optional. What other countries or races call this plant or fungus. ; nicknames : Optional. Colloquial, regional, or slang names. ; type : Optional. Tree, bush, grass, crop, flower, fungus, mold, mildew, moss, lichen, etc. ; location : Optional. Where this plant or fungus grows, either geographical regions like "Northwest Faerûn", climate and terrain like "temperate swamps", or a specific venue like "corpses". ; useon : Optional. Set to any value, the location will be preceded by "on", otherwise it default to "in". So do not set this if you want "Grows in Northwest Faerûn", but do set this if you want "Grows on corpses". ; origin : Optional. If not a native, natural species, then the plane of existence, wizard's experiment, or alchemical accident from which the plant or fungus came. ; value : Optional. The market value of a typical specimen. ; usage : Optional. The typical way this plant or fungus is used, e.g., food, building material, light source, or tarrasque bait. ; lifespan : Optional. How long the plant or fungus typically lives in the wild. ; consumedby : Optional. If edible, then by whom? ; poisonousto : Optional. If toxic, then to whom? ; height : Optional. How high a typical specimen grows. ; trunkdiameter : Optional. The width of an adult specimen, assuming a relatively circular trunk. Not used for . ; leaftype : Optional. A description of the shape of the leaves. Not used for . ; leafcolor : Optional. The color of the leaves. Not used for . ; flowercolor : Optional. The color of the blooms. Not used for . ; color : Optional. The overall color, for things that don't have leaves, flowers, stems, and trunks, like moss. ; stemcolor : Optional. The color of the stem, could be mushroom, flower, or something else. ; capcolor : Optional. The color of the cap, typically of mushrooms. Not used for . ; distinctions : Optional. Any other distinctive features, characteristics, or abilities. ; first : Optional. Publication where this plant or fungus first appeared in the Realms. ; based : Optional. The historical, contextual, or thematic basis for this plant or fungus. ; nocat : Optional. Not shown above. Setting this to true will suppress the categories that this template automatically generates. will place the page in Category:Vegetation and Category:Plants. will place the page in Category:Vegetation and Category:Fungi. This is typically only used on documentation pages like this one. Category:Template documentation